This invention relates to a method and means for indicating an appliance condition. While the present invention can be used for indicating a number of different types of conditions within an appliance, one particular application for the present invention is the indication of the degree of dampness of a fabric within a fabric dryer or clothes dryer.
Present clothes dryers do not include any means for visibly indicating the fabric dryness condition to the operator during the drying cycle.